Desenterrando un sentimiento
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Soul es enviado a la antigua roma, por descuidarse en una batalla. Maka ira por él, encontrandose con algunos pintorescos personajes que la ayudaran a salvar a soul, la unica forma en que ellos regresen es descubriendo lo que sienten el uno al otro
1. Prologo

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

**El Quetzal: Es una ave nativa de centro América mas abundantes en mi país y es el ave nacional de este.**

**Prologo**

Soul y Maka luchan contra una bruja Quetzal de largo cabello verde, con un vestido que poseía una enorme cola verde doble. Y unas majestuosas alas sobresalían de su espalda ayudándola a volar. Eso no intimidaría a Maka y a Soul.

-¡Ríndete! Bruja Atenea, no tienes escapatoria.- Amenaza Maka acorralándola en un estrecho paraje con un techo, sin ventanas; no habrían ningún lugar donde la bruja pudiera escapar.

Pero al parecer ella no esta preocupada, incluso comienza a reírse.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? Estas a punto de morir.-Dice Soul asombrado aun en forma de guadaña.

-Porque ustedes no saben que aquí la que lleva las de ganar soy ¡Yo!-Dicho esto la bruja lanza una especie de rayo en dirección a Maka. Soul la cubre y es impactado por este desapareciendo ante los ojos de Maka.

La joven cae de rodillas y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente Atenea sonríe satisfecha y se marcha volando del lugar dejando a Maka triste y solo.

.

.

.

.

Segura de que no la atraparan fácilmente, Atenea cambia a su forma animal. Sin saber que iba a ser atrapada por una jaula aprueba de magia.

-¡¿Qué demonios?-Pregunta exaltada y asustada al verse atrapada.

-No hables hasta que te digamos que puedes.-Amenazo Stein.-A menos que quieras terminar diseccionada.-Agrega de manera sombría el científico asustando a la bruja.

Kid y Spirit buscaron a Maka y a Soul para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien. Al llegar al lugar encontraron a Maka arrodillada en el suelo llorando amargamente. Eso preocupo a Spirit.

-Hija ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde esta el delincuente?-Pregunto preocupado ayudándola a levantarse.

-E-esta muerto.-Afirma desolada volviendo a romper en llanto.

El hombre pelirrojo abraza a su hija tratando de calmarla. Kid por su parte no se alama, suponía que había una posibilidad de que Soul no hubiera muerto y la única que tenía dicha respuesta era Atenea.

-Spirit lleva a Maka al transporte con la bruja bajo nuestro custodia quizás nos revele si Soul aun vive.-Ordeno el joven shinigamo

Spirit obedece y se lleva a Maka con él. Kid y Stein los siguen.

.

.

.

.

Horas después en Shibusen. Todos los miembros del Spartoi y las death cythe de Shibusen estaban reunidos para realizarle un pequeño interrogatorio a la bruja Atenea.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a Soul pajarica? sino no nos lo dices sufriras la ira del gran ore-sama!- grita molesto Black Star.

-No me hagas reír mocoso, ¿te crees la gran cosa? Si no estuviera en esta jaula no tendrías el valor para hablarme de esa forma.-Alardeo de manera sínica la bruja quetzal.

-Al parecer tendremos que usar nuestra arma secreta ¿no Spirit?-Insinúo Stein de manera misteriosa.

-Así es Stein concordó la guadaña mortal con complicidad.

-¡Blair!-Llamaron ambos a la bruja gato en su forma animal.

-¿Si?- Pregunto curiosa la gata mágica.

-Comete a esta avechucha.-Ordeno insinuante Stein.

-Será un placer.-Responde complacida la gata liberando sus garras asustando a Atenea ya que en esa jaula no poseía poderes mágicos.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien hablare!-Afirma la bruja quetzal alarmada.

-Eso es solo queremos saber una cosa ¿Soul esta vivo?-Pregunto amenazante Kid.

-¿El chico guadaña?-Pregunto la bruja, todos asintieron.-Él no esta muerto solo use un hechizo cronológico en el para enviarlo a un lugar y tiempo antiguos. Respondió Atenea.

-¿En que lugar y tiempo?-Insistio Kid haciendo una señal a Blair que volvió a liberar sus garras.

-¡Roma antigua!-responde exaltada.

-Gracias es todo lo que queríamos saber.-Dice Kid con una media sonrisa dándole una señal a Blair quien oculta sus garras.

Maka se alegra al saber que Soul aun vive pero aun había algo que la inquietaba.

-¿Cómo podría volver a esta época?-Pregunta molesta la rubia.

-Solo un sentimiento fuerte y desinteresado hacía alguien podrá retornarlo al presente de lo contrario su amigo estará condenado a pasar el resto de sus días como un esclavo romano es todo lo que se.-Responde seria Atenea.

Maka junta sus manos esperando que el joven Evans se encuentre bien.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar y tiempo Soul despierta aturdido sin saber con exactitud donde esta busca a Maka por todas partes pero no la encuentra. Camina kilómetros aun sin hallar a más personas. Hasta que ve aun grupo de personas en toga que lo ven como algo extraño.

"_¿Dónde estoy? _Se pregunta frustrado el albino al ver que la multitud lo rodea.

Continuara.

**Espero que les guste dejen reviews.**


	2. La aventura comienza

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdos_

"_letras inclinadas en comillas" pensamientos_

**La Aventura comienza**

Todos estaban preocupados por la situación nadie sabía que hacer exactamente para apresurar el retorno de Soul o si acaso el joven Evans ¿estaría a salvo? ¿Muerto? Nadie podría asegurar eso. La espera hizo enojar a Maka.

-¿Y bien que haremos?-Pregunto ya hastiada la rubia.

-Quizás alguien tendría que viajar al pasado para ayudar a Soul en cualquier problema que tenga.-Propuso Kid.

Con esa decisión comenzó otro debate sobre quien iría eso desespero a Maka.

-¡Yo lo hare!-Exclamo la joven rubia haciendo que todos quedaran estupefactos a Maka.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunta Preocupada Crona.

-Si, no Soul es mi compañero no voy a abandonarlo.-Dice firme la rubia.

Todo el mundo piensa unos instantes si es o no correcto hacer algo así. Pero al recordar que Maka, había logrado muchas cosas ella sola y tenían que confiar en ella.

-Bien Maka podrás viajar al pasado, pero primero tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo con Atenea.-Dice molesto Stein.

Los mayores se acercan a la jaula en donde esta la bruja quetzal. Para ver si podían hacer algo para que ella cooperara.

-Bruja Atenea Shibusen quiere hacer un trato con usted.- Propone Kid.

-¿Cómo que?-Pregunta incrédula la bruja.

-Si coopera con nosotros, prometemos que usted tendrá amnistía total de parte de Shibusen con la condición de que no cometerá mas crímenes contra la humanidad ¿Qué dices?-Pregunta interesado Stein.

Atenea no dice nada solo cierra los ojos un momento, para luego abrirlos y dar su respuesta.

-Acepto, pero si resulta ser una trampa…-Es interrumpida por Kid.

-Yo como hijo del dios de la muerte te doy mi palabra.-Responde serio Kid.

Atenea asiente, Kid da la señal para abrir la jaula de la bruja quetzal. Al abrirla sale volando para descender en el suelo y volver a su forma humana.

-Si quieren que la misión sea un éxito, lo primero que hay que hacer será vestirla con ropa de la época.-Sugiere Atenea.

En eso Liz se va corriendo del lugar dejando a todos en suspenso, para volver con una toga femenina y unas sandalias sorprendiendo a todos.

-Este es mi viejo disfraz de chica romana que use en una obra que Kid organizo para los niños de death city.-Dice la joven con una sonrisa.

-Eso es muy oportuno con eso nos ahorramos la confección del traje.-Admite aliviada Marie.

-Bien vistan a la chica le espera un largo viaje.-Agrega Atenea también entusiasmada con la idea.

Unos minutos después Maka entra a la habitación con la toga puesta, el cabello suelto y unas sandalias.

A ella se le acercan Kim y Crona con un par de objetos un anillo y un collar. Maka se los pone mirando interrogante a las dos brujas.

-El collar te protegerá de toda influencia maligna.-Dice Kid con una sonrisa.

-El anillo te ayudara a encontrar a Soul te guiara hasta él.-Explica Crona.

-Gracias chicas me serán muy útiles.-Admite contenta Maka.

Después se despide de todos, para luego ponerse en frente de Atenea quien le lanza un rayo que la lleva al tiempo y lugar al que envió a Soul.

En el salón de la muerte todos esperan que el plan resulte y que los dos jóvenes vuelvan sanos y salvos.

.

.

.

.

Soul ahora se encuentra en medio de una corte romana con grilletes en ambas manos, toda la gente comienza a murmurar cosas. Eso al joven albino le preocupa un poco, recordando las lecciones de historia que le dieron en la primaria. Los romanos en ese entonces eran personas crueles, brutales y sangrientas. Esperaba que no quisiesen matarlo. En eso recuerda como fue que lo llevaron allí.

_La gente del campo se le acerca curiosa al ver sus ropas modernas. El joven se pone nervioso e incomodo. Ve aliviado que la gente, se aleja de él. Pero luego ve que a él se acerca un hombre rubio muy parecido a Justin Law a caballo acompañado de su sequito personal._

_-Extraño de cabellera plateada ¿de dónde eres? ¿ y cuáles son tus intensiones en Roma? Yo Galius Sextus lo demando.-Ordena altanero el hombre._

_-Que te importa idiota.-Responde molesto Soul conviertiendo su brazo en hoja de guadaña, Galius le da una señal de ataque a uno de sus soldados este asiente toma su espada y pelea con Soul. La pelea al principio es pareja. Ninguno parece ceder hasta que por descuido Soul tropieza para luego ser acorralado por más guardias."_

Ahora su destino es incierto. No sabe si lo dejaran vivir o no.

-La corte ha decidido que el extranjero pagara su ofensa sirviendo como esclavo en la arena, hasta que demuestre ser digno de ganarse su libertad.-Sentencia Galius victorioso.

Unos guardias toman a Soul de ambos brazos, le quitan sus ropas y las reemplazan por un taparrabos y unas botas y lo llevan a una celda oscura con varios hombres "_las cosas van de mal en peor" _Piensa deprimida el joven Evans ante su mala pasada del destino. Rogaba internamente hallar la solución a su problema.

.

.

.

.

Es de noche en un campo romano Maka camina tranquila por el sendero brillante que le muestra el anillo que le dio Crona, con la esperanza de encontrar a Soul. Pero luego se percata de un extraño sonido en la lejanía, se pone en guardia suponiendo lo peor, pero se tranquiliza al ver que es un cachorro de zorro, ve una sombra al lado de este que la hacer retomar su postura anterior.

-Tranquila no muerdo.-Dice de forma amistosa la misteriosa figura que libera un resplandor en su mando que revela su aspecto.

Maka observa sorprendida a la chica frente a ella. Es totalmente idéntica a Crona solo que con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y una mirada seguro y temeraria.

-Lamento haberte asustado solo estaba buscando a mi zorra bebe ¿no es así Lucy?-Le pregunta la chica de forma cariñosa a la zorrita.-Por cierto mi nombre es Celes, Celes Gorgón.-Se presenta la joven bruja extendiendo la mano.

Maka responde al saludo, pensando un nombre falso.

-El mío es Mayu Alastor.-Sabía que ese nombre era ridículo pero fue todo lo que se puedo ocurrir en tampoco tiempo.

-Bien Mayu en compensación por asustarte te dejare acampar con nosotras es más seguro ser dos y no uno en campo abierto nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.-Advierte Celes.

Pasadas unas horas, Maka decide contarse lo ocurrido a Celes.

-Estoy viajando por que un amigo mío posiblemente es prisionero en la ciudad, no descansare hasta verlo sano y salvo.-Afirma decidida la rubia causando en Celes una especie de admiración.

-Eres muy valiente si piensas retar a los aristócratas romanos cuenta conmigo.-Propone confiada la bruja.

-Gracias significa mucho para mi.-Responde contenta Maka.

-Si esos presumidos enfrentaran la furia de ¡Mayu y Celes la bruja dragón!-Proclama airosa Celes liberando sus alas de dragó por la emoción.

Maka sonríe all saber que al menos no comenzara su viaje sola. Luego de un par de cortas conversaciones las jóvenes se duermen. En sus sueños Maka ruega por que Soul aun viva.

Continuara.

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda y las que leen el fic.**


	3. Almas conectadas

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdos_

"_letras inclinadas en comillas" pensamientos_

**Almas conectadas**

La mañana aparece en los campos romanos. Maka y Celes caminan por el sendero que el anillo le muestra a la rubia Celes no para de mirar el anillo, Maka lo nota.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Maka intrigada a Celes que no para de mirar el anillo.

-Nada es solo que note que el anillo que llevas es un anillo mágico; por lo que veo es un anillo de alma.-Asegura sonriente Celes.

-¿Anillo de alma?-Pregunta curiosa Maka.

-Si este anillo ayuda a dos almas gemelas a encontrarse despidiendo un brillo especial que solo brujas, técnicos, Shinigamis y el portador pueden ver. Una cosa así solo puede lograrse con plata titánica y piedra roja.-Explica Celes.

-¿Piedra roja?-No había escuchado de ella.-

-Es una joya especial que únicamente brujas cósmicas como mi amiga Mabaa conocen, es todo lo que se.-Responde desilusionada la joven bruja por no poderle explicar más.

-Eso quiere que la única razón de que el anillo funciona es por que tanto mi algo como la de mi amigo ¿están conectadas?-

-Si al parecer tienes algo más que amistad con tu "amigo".- Insinúa Celes, haciendo sonrojar a Maka por vergüenza.

-¡No claro que no!-Responde molesta la rubia.-Mejor cambiemos el tema cuéntame ¿Qué te trajo a ti a Roma?-Pregunta curiosa Maka.

Celes se detiene con la cabeza gacha, preocupando a un poco a Maka. Para luego voltearse con una sonrisa.

-Diversión, en Grecia me aburría. Además lo único que ganaba allí era el rechazo de mi familia.-Dice lo último fastidiada y molesta.

-¿Por qué te rechazarían?-

-Por preferir las aventuras y emociones a la destrucción y el caos, también por ser de buen corazón.-Admite la joven de cabellera rosa con pesar al recordar las humillaciones de sus primas y hermanas.

Maka se enternece ante esa revelación al parecer Crona no era la única Gorgón de buen corazón. Se aproxima a Celes y la abraza fuerte.

-El mundo debería tener más brujas como tú Celes.-Le dijo de forma tierna la rubia, cosa que anima a Celes. Lucy ladra de alegría.

.

.

.

.

En las catacumbas de la arena romana, dos guardias sacan a Soul de la celda donde lo encerraron le ponen un brazalete con un símbolo de espada en la muñeca y lo arrastran a una celda menos amplía y aparentemente vacía. Suspira resignado para comenzar a hacer ruido con los barrotes.

-Compañero ¿Qué acaso no te hablaron del espacio personal?-Dice una voz, trémula y sería desde un punto oscuro de la celda.

-Perdón no sabía que había alguien aquí.-Responde apenado el albino.

-No deberías preocuparte no importa no importa, con saber que tengo un nuevo compañero de pelea al ver tu brazalete puedo ver que eres un arma o me equivoco.-Agrega la voz misteriosa. Que cada vez le suena más familiar. -¿Cuál es tu nombre arma? –pregunta su compañero.

Soul tuvo que inventar un nombre consciente de que revelar su identidad le traería problemas.

-Goul ¿y tu?-

-En mi nación mi nombre significaba temor y respeto , un nombre que hacía temblar a mis enemigos; mi nombre es Dark Star.-Responde firme el compañero de Soul saliendo de las sombras de la celda.

Soul queda estupefacto al ver que el misterioso joven. Tiene un sorprendente parecido con Black Star. La única gran diferencia entre Dark Star y Black Star era su serío y penetrante mirar que te haría helar los huesos.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asusto?-Pregunta molesto al ver la expresión de Soul.

-No, no es eso es solo que me recuerdas a un gran amigo mío.-Responde apenado Soul.

-Descuida no estoy molesto tenemos mucho tiempo para conocernos y debemos conocernos ya que eso nos serviría en el campo de batalla.-Afirma Dark Star mencionando lo último de forma sombría.

-¡¿Qué?-

-Si veras los romanos nos agrupan a nosotros los esclavos en celdas de dos, un técnico y un arma. Al momento de pelear ambos prisioneros deberán cooperar para sobrevivir, si no lo hacen ya te imaginaras lo que pasa.-Explica el joven de cabellos azules.

Soul al escuchar esas palabras se siente desanimado al pensar que quizás no vuelva a ver a sus amigos y a…

-Maka.-Susurra sin pensar el albino con la cabeza gacha.

Aunque Dark Star no escucho claramente lo que dijo Soul. Supuso que debía tratarse de alguien especial para él.

-¿Tu también tienes a alguien esperándote en casa?- Pregunta conmovido Dark Star.

Soul levanta la cabeza asombrado por la repentina amabilidad de su compañero.

-Si ella es muy especial para mí y quisiera verla de nuevo.-Contesta Soul con una sonrisa.

-Sabes yo también tengo a una chica especial esperándome en mi país.-Confiesa Dark Star enterándose de una motivante verdad.-Tenemos algo en común después de todo eso es nuestra salvación.-Agrega Dark Star con una sonrisa llena de esperanza. Un sentimiento que pensaba perdido.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunta impresionado Soul ante el abrupto cambio de humor de su compañero.

-El sentimiento que compartimos por las personas que amamos ayudara a nuestra frecuencia de alma haciéndonos compatibles.-Aclara el joven de cabellera azul.

Soul al escuchar sus palabras le recuerda a la vez que él y Black Star intentaron luchar contra Kid juntos, quizás la razón por la que no funcionaron bien como equipo fue por esa misma razón ellos no estaban sincronizados. Quizás con su antepasado serían diferente.

-Tienes razón juntos sobreviviremos por ellas.-

-¡Por ellas!- Gritaron los dos contentos.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar la noche tanto Soul como Maka ven el cielo ambos pensando en el contrarío esperando algún día volverse a ver.

.

.

.

.

En un lugar no muy lejano de donde estaba Maka. Una figura envuelta en una capa oscura y una máscara de calavera. Caminaba por el campo con un solo objetivo, su voluntad y determinación se reflejaban en sus ojos ámbar que estaban ocultos por la máscara.

"_Galius sextus tu alma será mí o dejo de llamar Death hijo del dios de la muerte" _ piensa triunfante el joven misterioso continuando su camino a Roma.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda yumary-chan 27**


	4. Ahora somos tres

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas Recuerdos_

"_letras inclinadas en comillas" pensamientos_

**Ahora somos tres**

El amanecer llego a Roma. Los ciudadanos atendía felices sus labores diarias más de lo normal. Ya que ese día era día de pelea en la arena. Esperaban con ansías y sed de sangre las temerarias peleas que se llevarían a cabo al medio día.

Los que no estaban de acuerdo eran los esclavos, conscientes de que ese día en particular algunos perderían sus vidas y eso incluía a las armas. Nadie se salvaría al momento de la decisión de Galius Sextus.

.

.

.

.

En un campo cercano a la emblemática ciudad dos amigas y una zorra. Caminaban tranquilamente por los hermosos parajes inocentes a un posible peligro.

-Hola preciosas.-Saludo un centurión de aproximadamente quince años de cabello castaño.

-¿Qué hacen dos frágiles creaturas por aquí solas?-Pregunta seductor otro centurión de la misma edad de cabello rubio su brazalete con símbolo de espada lo delata como arma.

-¿Qué les importa?-Pregunta molesta Celes.

-Si ¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?-Concuerda Maka también de forma despectiva.

-O vamos lindas no sean así denos algo de amor.-Insiste el centurión técnico.

Mientras su arma las acorrala mirándolas lascivo.

Cerca del lugar una figura cubierta por una capa negra y una mascara. Miraba con indignación la escena. Si había algo que el detestaba más que nada, era que intentasen abusar de las mujeres.

-Por cierto de donde son ustedes bellezas.-Pregunta curioso el centurión arma.

-De Grecia.-Responde orgullosa Celes.

-Yo soy de Albión.-Responde Maka.

-Con razón no nos respetan como se debe.-Insinúa el centurión técnico.

-Pero eso podría cambiar.-Propone el arma. A punto de tocar a Celes de forma irrespetuosa. Celes iba a atacarlo. Pero alguien intervino.

Una figura encapuchada salió de la nada y ataco a ambos centuriones de un solo golpe en puntos específicos y certeros noqueándolos.

-¡Oye chiflado yo estaba a punto de darles una lección no te necesitábamos!-Reclama molesta Celes.

-Señorita esa no es manera de hablarle a…-Tarda un poco en presentarse mientras se quita la capa y la máscara. -Death futuro Dios de la muerte.

Maka se sorprende al ver el parecido espectacular que tenía Shinigami sama con Kid cuando era joven. Los únicas pequeñas diferencias eran que su estatura era superior a la de su hijo , su cabello era un poco más largo y tenía una de sus tres líneas blancas completadas.

-Para mi eres un tonto.-Dice furiosa Celes.-¿Verdad Mayu?-Pregunta interesada a su nueva amiga, para después preocuparse al ver que ella esta tan tiesa como una tabla.-¿Estas bien?-pregunta preocupada la bruja dragón.

Maka recupera la consciencia y responde.

-Si Celes.-Contesta con normalidad, para dirigirse a su futuro líder nerviosa piensa que decirle.-Es un gusto conocerte Death yo soy Mayu y ella es Celes.-Se presenta y presenta a la joven de cabellos rosa quien solo bufo molesta.-Es un honor conocerte.-Admite apenada la rubia.

Sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Death no están fijos en ella. Ya que solo se fija en Celes que se siente cada vez más molesta e incómoda al sentir esa mirada ámbar sobre ella.

-¿Qué miras?-Pregunta furiosa Celes.

-Lady Celes una mujer fuerte, vivas y temeraria como usted se merece el más grande de los honores.-Proclama animado Death tomando ambas manos de la joven bruja.-¿Quieres ser la madre de mis hijos?-Propone seductor el shinigami, cosa que tiene un efecto nulo en Celes. Que le da una bofetada y se apresura a borrar las mentes de los centuriones.-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta adolorido Death.

-Borro las mentes de estos tarados para que no le avisen a Galius Sextus sobre nuestra ubicación.-Contesta indiferente celes.

-Estamos viajando a Roma, un amigo mío posiblemente es prisionero de ese ripo.-Explica Maka de forma amable.

-Que coincidencia yo también voy a Roma.-Dice contento Death.

-¿Enserio? Eso es genial tienes que acompañarnos.-

Esa afirmación de Maka altera un poco a Celes, pero se controla. Al terminar su labor, se acerca a la rubia y la aleja del pelinegro dejando a Lucy de vigilante.

-No estoy de acuerdo es un idiota.-Susurra Celes a Maka.

-Vamos dale una oportunidad, podría cernos útil.-Susurra Maka también intentando convencerla con sus ojitos.

-Bien.-Afirma rendida la bruja Dragón.-Pero si resulta ser un estorbo se va ¿entendido?-

-Entendido.-

Al terminar la conversación le permiten al joven Shinigami continuar el viaje con ellos.

.

.

.

.

En el presente Crona se encuentra en la azotea de Shibusen mirando el horizonte se asusta un poco al sentir un par de manos en sus hombros pero se calma al ver quien es.

-Hola Kid.- Saluda sonriente, pero esa mueca desaparece al pensar en sus amigos en problemas.

-¿Qué sucede Crona?-Pregunta afligido el joven pelinegro.

-Me preocupan Soul y Maka espero que estén bien.-Responde entristecida la joven.

-Ellos son fuertes volverán pronto te lo aseguro.-Afirma alegra Kid motivando a Crona.

-¡Que lindo amor joven!-Exclama Shinigami-sama con orgullo.

-Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?-Cuestiona apenado por la situación Kid.

-pasaba por aquí y note que mi niño ya esta convirtiéndose en hombre a mi a tu edad mi primer amor fue una chica muy parecida a Crona su nombre era.-Es interrumpido por Crona.

-¿Celes?-

-si.-Responde impresionado Shinigami –sama por la perspicacia de la chica.

-Ella era mi abuela, me conto que conoció a un joven molesto, ruidoso e infantil-Explica Crona deprimiendo al hombre.

-Si ese era yo.-Responde triste sorprendiendo y enojando a Kid.

-¡y tu me decías que mamá era y es tu único y verdadero amor!-Grita furioso el pelinegro a su padre.

-Hijo tuve que pasar por varios rechazos para encontrar a tú madre.-Admite avergonzado el dios de la muerte.

-Mi abuela no solo dijo eso de usted también que era un chico honorable y confiable y que hubiese sido su novia si usted no fuera Shinigami.-Agrega Crona animando a Shinigami-sama.

-¿Enserio? ¿Creía eso de mi?-Pregunta incrédulo.

-Si.-

-Eso me alegra, también recuerdo haber conocido a una chica parecida a Maka pero eso ya es pasado, tengo que irme nos vemos.-Se despide al ver la hora del reloj dejando solos a lso dos jóvenes que se abrazan viendo el atardecer.

.

.

.

.

En la Roma antigua las cosas no serán agradables para Dark Star y Soul ya que es su turno para pelear. Estaban confiados y emocionados habían practicado mucho y estaban seguros de que no perderían.

Continuara.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda yumary-chan 27 d34th angel m4k3nshi**


	5. Honor de guerrero

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas soul en forma de arma_

"_letras inclinadas en comillas" pensamientos_

**Galia es el antiguo nombre de francia**

**Y Albion mencionado en el capi anterior es el antiguo nombre de inglaterra**

**Honor de Guerrero**

Dark Star y Soul estaban listos para su pelea. Habían entrenado mucho y están seguros de que sus almas sincronizan a la perfección; y el hecho de que Soul fuera una Death scythe les garantizaba la victoria. Sus contrincantes son poca cosa un técnico débil y un cuchillo. La pelea aun no inicio ya que el presentador que es Galius Sextus y aun no aparece.

_-Esto me preocupa parece que en cualquier momento la gente armara un motín.- _Dice Soul preocupado al ver a la gente que cada vez se pone más violenta.

-Los hombres de verdad encuentran la serenidad en los peores momentos, tanquilizate.-Contesta Dark Star Calmado con los ojos cerrados.

A Soul aun le cuesta acostumbrarse a la seriedad de Dark Star ya que jamás había visto algo así. Un Black Star serio eso era impensable una realidad que se le había algo pesado y perturbador pero serio o no Dark Star también le agrada.

Los aplausos comienzan a oírse ambos dirigen su vista al estrado y ven que Galius Sextus en el estrado junto con unos delegados romanos da una señal para callar a la multitud. Callándolos a todos.

-Amado pueblo, es un honor iniciar con las peleas semanales. Es lo que demuestra nuestra superioridad ante las demás naciones.-Hace una pequeña pausa para luego continuar.-En esta esquina.-señala al lado derecho del la arena.-De Galia y Siria Drods y Nuf.-Presenta al técnico desnutrido y al cuchillo.-Y en la esquina izquierda un asesino del imperio japonés Dark Star y su compañero Goul de tierras desconocidas ¡Inicien!-Ordena el rubio.

Drods corre con todas sus fuerzas empuñando a Nuf tratando de apuñalar a Dark Star. Este haciendo gala de sus habilidades ninjas esquiva los ataques con facilidad. Se contiene un poco para no lastimar de gravedad al Galo. En el fondo el joven ninja no desea matar a ese joven inocente y sabe que Soul también. La multitud comienza a gritar furiosa clamando las almas de cualquiera de ellos.

_-Tenemos que pensar en algo pronto ya no quiero arrebatarle el alma a ningún inocente.- Dice Soul insistente a Dark Star._

-Estoy pensando en ello.-Responde el joven ninja, dándole por lo menos unos rasguños al joven Drods mientras aparenta darle golpes letales con la afilada hoja de Soul.

Usa el mango de Soul para hacer tropezar al galo haciéndolo caer pone la hoja de Soul cerca del cuello de Drods. La gente comienza a gritar emocionada.

-¡Sangre, sangre!-Claman excitados los espectadores.

Los delegados hablan con Galius Sextus quien se levanta de su asiento e impone su mano a la multitud que espera ansiosa su decisión, claro esperando a que el fallara en contra del galo y el sirio. Y así fue el veredicto fue el pulgar a bajo.

-Estos plebeyos no serán ejecutados por los ganadores.-Suelta el cónsul dejando atónita a la multitud.-Son poca cosa para que estos campeones desperdicien su tiempo con ellos, un guardia los ejecutara para su deleite ¿Qué les parece la idea?-Pregunta animado al pueblo, que vitorean alegres ante esa idea.

Soul y Dark Star miran con asco a esa gente indignados por su falta de moral y honor.

.

.

.

.

Próximamente son enviados de vuelta a su celda aliviados de no haber sido ellos los verdugos.

-Oye Dark Star ¿Cómo alguien tan talentoso, fuerte y sabio como tú termino siendo un esclavo romano?-Pregunta interesado Soul.

-Me tendieron una trampa.- Responde este algo molesto por el recuerdo.

-Vamos dime.-Insiste Soul.

Dark Star cierra los ojos comienza a relatar su historia.

-Yo era un ninja muy respetado en mi país, soy el heredero de mi clan el clan de la estrella, lo último que recuerdo fue que a pocos días de contraer nupcias con mi prometida, me encargaron una misión de parte de un señor feudal o al menos eso creí por un descuido de mi parte termine drogado y embarcado en un barco de esclavos aquí. Soy el único esclavo japonés sobreviviente de esa embarcación, si supieras los horrores que presencie al ver a mis compatriotas mutilados y sin su alma casi me mata en vida, solo espero que nos concedan la libertad para volver a tener a mi amada Rika en mis brazos.- Confiesa este entristecido pero serio.

-¿Sabes? No me creerías si te dijera como es que llegue aquí, pero si comparto el sentimiento de querer volver a ver a esa persona querida para que seguro esta sufriendo mi ausencia y quizás ya me cree muerto.-Admite Soul también deprimido para luego intentar animarse un poco.-Lo que menso debemos hacer es deprimirnos eso no lo que tu prometida y mi alguien especial ¡debemos ser fuertes!-Exclama decidido motivando a Dark Star.

Quien se levanta de donde está sentado y le da la mano a Soul.

-Tienes razón, los romanos no nos conocen aun.-Dice confiado ninja de cabello azul con un rostro confiado siendo respondido con una gran sonrisa de parte de Soul.

Al llegar la noche Soul ve la luna, con la esperanza de volver al lado de Maka.

.

.

.

.

En otro lugar Death, Celes y Maka se bañan en un estanque, claro que Lucy vigila a Death para que no espiara a las chicas. Claro que eso se arreglo con un hueso con carne como distracción.

"_No puedo esperar para ver a Lady Celes desnuda" _Piensa con una expresión de pervertido en su cara con las babas colgando.

Se esconde detrás de unos arbustos y ve a los dos jóvenes en el rio sin nada de ropa, hablando tranquilas. Death se emociona tanto que una gota de saliva se resbala de su boca, que choca con el agua del estanque. Celes con su agudo sentido del oído la escucha. Se enfurece y toma forma de dragón vuela al arbusto donde Death esta escondido y lo noquea de un coletazo antes de que intente escapar.

-Eso te enseñara a que no debes subestimar a una dama.- Dice triunfal la bruja volviendo a su forma humana y vuelve con Maka.

A la hora de dormir la rubia espera volver a ver a Soul.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda yumary-chan 27 d34th angel m4k3nshi Ailen  
><strong>


	6. Nuevos aliados

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas soul en forma de arma_

"_letras inclinadas en comillas" pensamientos_

**Nuevos aliados**

Maka y Celes ya estaban despiertas y lista. Él único que no estaba listo era Death que seguía dormido.

-Celes despiértalo, tenemos que desayunar e irnos rápido.-Pide amablemente Maka.

-Si.-Responde alegre la bruja ya que de todas formas planeaba gastarle una broma al shinigami.

La joven de cabellos rosa se acerco al joven y practica en el un hechizo para ver sus sueños; y lo que ve la enfurece.

"_-Death te amo.-Dice la Celes de fantasía abrazando al joven con dulzura._

_-Y yo a ti Celes.-Responde galante Death en su sueño._

_-Hazme tuya.-Propone la Celes del sueño._

_-Si eso deseas, no tengo objeción.-Responde animado y seductor el pelinegro besando a la Celes del sueño._

Celes furiosa toma la cubeta improvisada que hicieron con Maka, la lleno con agua y se la arroja encima a Death. Que despierta alterado.

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¡Hay un incendio!- Grita asustado.

-¡EL único incendio que había que apagar estaba en tu cabeza!-Exclama molesta la joven bruja marchándose dejando a Death mojado y decepcionado.

.

.

.

.

En las mazmorras romanos, Soul y Dark Star. Platicaban sobre algunas; en una de esas pláticas un esclavo de la celda vecina decide formar parte de la conversación.

-Yo también espero ser liberado, para ver a mis hijas.-Dice al prisionero de la celda vecina.

Que es un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, de compleción musculosa pero sin exagerar, cabello rubio y corto, con ojos azules.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?-Se atreve a preguntar Soul sin pensar.

Dark Star lo mira con desaprobación por la falta de tacto.

-Me llamo Cayos Tok y la razón por la que estoy aquí es para pagar mis deudas por retraso de pagos.- Responde triste el hombre.

-¿Eres Romano?-Pregunta asombrado e interesado Dark Star.

-Si yo soy un centurión retirado que invirtió mal su dinero y quedo en quiebra, mis opciones eran o ser gladiador o entregarle a mis hijas a Galius Sextus.-Confiesa Cayos con enojo e impotencia.

-Al menos se que no solo los extranjeros sufrimos.-Agrega un prisionero Galo.-Ahora sabemos que incluso su hacen sufrir a su gente.-Dice burlón el mismo prisionero.

-Noberg él es uno de los nuestro romano o no, respétalo como nuestro igual ya que él también está sufriendo.-Objeta Dark Star en defensa del rubio.

-No deberías defenderlo es escoria como el resto de los romanos, una vez libre nos azotara seguro.-Alega molesto Noberg.

-Se que no merezco perdón por mis acciones pasadas, solo sé que si algún día pago mi deuda, renunciare al mundo de violencia y muertes sin sentido al que alguna vez acepte pertenecer.-Responde firme el romano.

Ninguno de los prisioneros le cree a excepción de Soul, Dark Star y su técnico.

.

.

.

.

Celes, Death y Maka están más cerca de la ciudad ahora están cerca del puerto de esta. Maka dicisa a una joven a la orilla del mar al parecer inconsciente.

-¡Chicos hay alguien en la playa!-Avisa la rubia corriendo en dirección a la joven con sus compañeros atrás.

Al acercarse notan que aun respira. Se calman al saber que aun vive. La chica de cuerpo similar al de Tsubaki viste un sencillo traje japonés, su cabello es largo y de color morado claro. Celes y Maka la llevan en sus hombros, hasta llegar a una posada al llegar a la ciudad.

Son atendidos por dos chicas que a Maka le recuerdan a Liz y a Patty. Con la diferencia de que ambas llevan ropas romanas y que la chica parecida a Patty posee el cabello largo y mirada sería y la chica parecida a Liz se ve despreocupada y alegre.

-Bienvenidos viajeros ¿Qué se les ofrece?-Pregunta cortés la joven parecida a Patty.

-Necesitamos la habitación más grande.-Demanda Preocupada Maka

-¡Son diez monedas de oro!-Exclama alegre la joven parecida Liz.

-Yo pago.-Responde Celes, sacando una bolsa mete su mano en ella y solo toma una moneda de oro usa un hechizo para multiplicarla, solo Death lo nota.-Aquí tiene.-Dice contenta entregándole las monedas a las jóvenes.

Suben a la habitación con la chica inconsciente en brazos. Cosa que llama la atención de las gemelas que suben para ver que pasa.

Al llegar a la habitación depositan con cuidado a la joven y notan que no están solos.

-Adelante.-Dice calmada Celes, las gemelas entran.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-Pregunta preocupada la joven parecida a Patty.

-Antes de responder esa pregunta respondan una nuestra ¿Por qué no se presentaron.-Pregunta serio Death.

-Perdonen nuestra falta de cortesía yo soy Opal.-Se presenta la Patty seria.

-¡Y yo Lira!-dice alegre la Liz extrovertida.

-Esta chica estaba abandonada e inconsciente en la playa, no sabemos que le ocurrió ni porque pero si sabemos que es extranjera.-Responde Celes.

Las horas pasan en la larga conversación que estaban los cinco jóvenes. Pronto la joven misteriosa abre los ojos.

-¡Que bien has despertado!-Saluda alegre Maka con una sonrisa que también poseen loas demás ocupantes de la habitación.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Y a que debo tanta gentileza?-Pregunta impresionada la chica japonesa.

-Yo soy Mayu.-

-Celes.-

-Death-

-¡Lira!-

-Opal.-

Se presentan todos de forma cordial dándole confort a la chica

-Yo soy Rika Numei viaje a este país para salvar a mi esposo, me entere que los enemigos de su clan lo embarcaron a este sitio en un barco de esclavos, nuestro viaje tuvo una turbulencia provocada por unas olas, me alegra saber que en este lugar hay gente amable.-Explica feliz y aliviada Rika.

-Nosotros también tenemos problemas.-Responde Maka.-Un amigo mío posiblemente es un esclavo también.

-Nuestro padre también es un esclavo.-Suelta sin pensar Lira asombrando a todos.

Opal suponiendo que no hay mas alternativa que hablar lo hace.

-Padre se endeudo con Galius Sextus el degenerado nos quería como garantía, pero padre se ofreció.-Explica Opal con los ojos acuosos.

-Les ayudaremos tenemos un plan solo necesitamos de sus habilidades y juntos venceremos a ese tipo y los liberaremos a todos.-Dice Maka con optimismo.

Todos los presentes sonríen con complicidad y unen sus manos. Ahora lo único que les falta es una estrategia, pero al menos ya cuentan con tres personas más en su travesía.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda yumary-chan 27 d34th angel m4k3nshi Ailen ****niixuiix**


	7. Organizandose

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas soul en forma de arma_

"_letras inclinadas en comillas" pensamientos_

**Naginata no es alabarda tal como muchas veces se ha descrito, sino un sable largo japonés algo parecido a una alabarda o lanza afilada solo que con un sable largo en vez de punta afilada.**

**Organizandose**

Las gemelas, Maka, Rika, Death y Celes estaban en una habitación juntos. Planificando posibles acciones que debían tomar si querían salvar a sus seres queridos. Aprovecharon que la posada estaba cerrada para ello.

-Lo primero es analizar nuestras habilidades.-Sugiere Maka.

-Buena idea Mayu mi hermana y yo somos armas.-Dice Opal.

-¿Qué tipo de armas son?-Pregunta curiosa Celes.

Las dos jóvenes se paran y toman la forma de dos espadas. Eso le recordó más a Maka a sus amigas Liz y Patty, después las jóvenes vuelven a ser humanas.

-Yo también soy un arma.- Agrega Rika parándose también y tomando la forma de una filosa Naginata.

-¡Increible!-Exclama contenta Lira.

Rika vuelve a su forma humana.

-No es para tanto.-Dice apenada Rika.

-Bien yo soy técnico.-Agrega Maka.

-Yo igual-Concuerda Death.

-Ahora que ya establecimos nuestros talentos necesitamos establecer equipos.-Propone Maka.

-Yo puedo manejar dos armas a la vez, gracias al entrenamiento que tuve con mi padre.-Dice Death.

-Entonces tu estarás con Lira y Opal.-Dice Maka.-Serán el equipo uno, Rika, Celes y Yo seremos el equipo dos.-

-¡¿Qué? ¿ella no estará en nuestro equipo?- Pregunta desanimado Death.

-No y no debiste hacerte ilusiones.-Contesta molesta Celes.

Cosa que deprime al shinigami. Luego de eso los jóvenes se disfrazan para ir a la arena a ver cómo están sus seres queridos.

.

.

.

.

En las mazmorras, Dark Star y Soul se preparan para otra injusta sin sentido. Los guardias abren la celda y halan sus cadenas y los llevan al exterior. Del extremo opuesto de la arena son arrastrados otros dos esclavos. Uno de los esclavos contrincantes es un joven egipcio de complexión media de la edad de Soul. Porta como compañero a un Hindú en forma de sable. Como siempre Galius hace de locutor.

-Hermanos me enorgullece, presentar a los campeones Dark Star de Japón y Goul de tierras extrañas.-Dice señalando el lado donde están ellos-Y en la otra esquina tenemos a Dakar de Egipto y Raj de la India ¡Peleen!-Ordena el rubio.

Dark Star y Soul comienzan a atacar, Dakar y Raj se defienden con agilidad. Lo que da a entender que sin duda ellos son oponentes más fieros que los anteriores; pero el joven ninja y él albino tampoco desean perder. Por más que intentan ninguno puede dar un golpe ya que cada ataque es negado con el coque de las dos armas. Las cosas se complican para Dakar y Raja. Ya que el poder de Soul es mayor al del Hindú, provocando en su hoja una fisura. Se separan y continúan peleando hasta que de un golpe con la hoja de Soul hace que Dakar suelte a Raj que cae lejos. Y del cansancio regresa a su forma humana inconsciente. La multitud se alegra y comienza a gritar demandando sangre otra ve. Pero como si las plegarias de ambos bandos fueran escuchadas, Galius no ordena la ejecución de Dakar y Roj cosa que molesta al publico, pero él los calla dando a entender que hablara

-No ordenare la ejecución de ambos perdedores porque considero que el castigo debe ser para el arma y no para el técnico.-Declara el cónsul.- Raj Abaat será ejecutado será ejecutado de inmediato, Dakar Mishir será perdonado.-Es todo lo que dice el cruel orador. Los centuriones levantan el cuerpo inmóvil de Raj mientras un centurión arma lo corta a la mitad dejando solamente su alma. Frente a los triste ojos de su amigo, Dark Star y Soul Después de esa horrenda escena, ambos jóvenes retornan arrastrados a su celda. Pensando que quizás su única forma de sobrevivir es intentar convencer de alguna forma a los demás esclavos de armar un motín.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka y su grupo permanecieron en la arena observando el resto de combates por fortuna el padre de las gemelas no murió. Cuando acabaron los combates, los jóvenes se esparcieron por todo el lugar reuniendo información de cada rincón de la estructura. Maka se aventura a ir a los rincones más lejanos, procurando no ser vista por los centuriones. Allí encuentra la entrada de las mazmorras la parte final para terminar el mapa.

Los jóvenes vuelven a la posada y entre todos arman un complejo mapa de la arena entera

-La fase uno ya esta hecha, lo siguiente es verificar que tan eficiente es la seguridad del sitio al terminar la evaluación de los pro y contra de la misión nos gatantizara el éxito.-Explica sería Maka.

Los demás asienten y se van a dormir.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda yumary-chan 27 d34th angel m4k3nshi Ailen niixuiix yaoi girl hikari-chan**


	8. La libertad que parece inalcansable

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas soul en forma de arma_

**Libertad que parece inalcansable**

Soul y Dark Star deciden que ya es tiempo de persuadir a los demás prisioneros.

-Oigan no se ustedes pero yo creo que ya es hora de hacer algo.-Propone sugerente Soul, llamando la atención de algunos de los presentes.

-¿Qué Propones?-Pregunta Cayos interesado.

-Un motín.-Responde Dark Star impresionando a todos los prisioneros.

-¡¿Qué están locos?-Dice uno.

-¡Si o están nadie puede vencer a los romanos!-Grita otro prisionero.

-No estamos locos es posible realizar un motín.-Alega molesto Soul.

-No podemos vencer a los romanos son poderosos lo dominan todo.-Contesta un prisionero.

-Con una buena estrategia nada es imposible.-Contesta Dark Star.

-¿Y que estrategia tienes en mente?-Pregunta burlón un prisionero.

-No se enfoquen en lo negativo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar la debilidad de los romanos.-Dice convencido Soul.

-Deja de ser optimista albino, jamás saldremos de aquí.-responde molesto otro esclavo.

-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos!-Grita airoso un prisionero rubio de complexión musculosa que es compañero de Cayos.

-Ranak ¡eres un loco o que! Esos tipos no saben de lo que hablan.-Alega Dakar molesto.

-En mi tierra natal se premia la valentía y por Odin estos son unos genios.-Dice Ranak orgulloso.

-Lo dice el loco que acepto al romano como arma, si quieren mueran ustedes pero nosotros preferimos vivir.-Finaliza la conversación un prisionero. Los únicos interesados son Ranak y Cayos.

-¿Qué tienen en mente?-Pregunta Ranak.

-Aprovechar el mínimo descuido de los romanos y cuando menos se lo esperen atacar.-Dice Dark Star.

-Eso parece fácil pero necesitaremos mas hombres.-Contesta Cayos algo decaído.

-Si pero yo creo firmemente que poco a poco nos ganaremos su confianza.-Dice optimista Soul.

.

.

.

.

En otra parte un hombre de cabello gris vestido con una capucha blanca que arrastra un enorme saco. Camina por las calles pobladas de roma su edad estima los treinta y seis años y su complexión física es media. Llega por casualidad a la posada de Lira y Opal, toca la puerta.

-¡Bienvenido!- Saluda alegre Lira.

-Gracias necesito una habitación para toda la semana.-Responde el hombre quitándose la capucha rebelando su rostro que es idéntico a el de Stein.

-¿A nombre de quien?-Pregunta Opal lista para anotar su nombre en un pergamino.

-A nombre de Sebek.-Responde amablemente el hombre.

-Son diez monedas de plata.-Cobra Opal.

Sebek saca de su enorme saco unas monedas, con los que paga la cuota de su habitación. Los dos jóvenes no pueden apartar su vista de ese enorme saco que lleva arrastras.

-¿En donde esta mi habitación?-

-Arriba tercera habitación.-

El Druida sube las escaleras de forma pausada y al llegar al segundo piso de la posada, no puede evitar escuchar a los que hablan en la habitación junto a la suya.

"_-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer Mayu?- Pregunta Celes._

_-Es simple si encontramos alguna debilidad mayor en la seguridad de este punto.-Dice Maka señalando las mazmorras, en el mapa improvisado._

_-Mayu olvidaste que Lira, Opal y yo tenemos que entrar a la habitación de Galius Sextus.- Contesta Death señalando la habitación._

_-Esa es una duda que tuve al conocerte bobo, entiendo que Lira y Opal quieran matarlo pero ¿Tu que tienes que ver?-Pregunta molesta Celes._

_-El es un Kishin sus acciones le han quitado su humanidad, además todas las almas de los esclavos muertos las ha estado consumiendo por eso mi padre me envió por su alma.-Contesta serio el joven shinigami. Repentinamente la puerta se habre._

-¿Quizás yo pueda ayudar?-Pregunta Sebek de forma arrogante.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunta molesta e indignada Rika.

-Perdonen la intromisión permítanme presentarme soy Sebek el mas famoso druida del norte de Albion.-Se presenta el hombre con cortesía

-¡Vaya que suerte Mayu un paisano tuyo!-Exclama Death.

-Si necesitan planear una estrategia decente yo puedo serles útil solo necesito la escama de un dragón lo demás lo llevo conmigo.

Todos miran de forma sugerente a Celes quien se limita a blasfemar por lo bajo, sale de la posada busca un lugar donde nadie la vea y se convierte en dragón y se arranca una escama y regresa.

-Aquí tiene.-Dice a regañadientes la bruja dragón.

-Gracias ahora necesito que ustedes sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.-Advierte Sebek, sacando de su saco un ojo, un brazo cercenado.

Maka y Rika se horrorizan al ver eso pero a Death y a Celes no.

-Con esto podemos ver lo que hacen los romanos a todas horas.-Dice en broma Sebek con el ojo en su mano.

.

.

.

.

En las mazmorras Dark Star y Soul se siente bien de al menos lograrar convencer a algunos esclavos, lo que falta es convencer al resto y guiarlos a la libertad, pero lo que mas desea el joven albino es volver con su amada técnico.

Continuara.

Agradecimiento a:

Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda yumary-chan 27 d34th angel m4k3nshi Ailen niixuiix yaoi girl hikari-chan kuroneko-evans


	9. Encontrando una salida parte 1

**Los personajes de Soul eater no me pertenecen son propiedad de Atsushi Okubo** **el fic es** ** sin fines de lucro.**

_Letras inclinadas soul en forma de arma_

**Encontrando una salida parte 1**

Es de día en Roma Sebek esta armando una especie de canalizador con el brazo cercenado, el ojo, la escama de Celes y una oreja.

-Bien necesito que todos formen un circulo y se tomen de las manos.-Dice serio el hombre.

Todo le hacen caso.

-Concéntrense unos momentos en lo que quieren ver y oír, cierren los ojos para mayor concentración cuando les de la señal ábranlos.-

Los jóvenes solo piensan en una cosa en ver que sucede en ese horrible lugar. El ojo comienza a proyectar una especie de imagen que muestra la arena de Roma en toda su extensión cada rincón de la misma con detalle.

-Ya pueden abrirlos.-Avisa el druida de cabello gris.

Los jóvenes se asombran al ver ese inusual holograma proyectado en ese ojo humano.

-¿Cómo es posible?-Pregunta impresionada Maka.

-Es muy simple el brazo sirve como base, el ojo ayuda a enfocar el objetivo, la oreja es para que no solo vean lo que pasa los ayudara a escuchar y la escama de dragón es para evitar que se pudra el material.-Eso ultimo lo dice en tono espeluznante mientras sonríe de forma tenebrosa.

Que pone nerviosos a los presentes, pero se calman al ver que en efecto pueden ver y oír lo que dicen los romanos en ese sitio como si ese extraño canalizador fuera una cámara de vigilancia. Maka y Rika sin querer no pueden evitar en pensar en sus amados, para sorpresa de ellas el canalizador muestra a Soul y Dark Star en su celda. Las jóvenes se calman al ver que están a salvo. Lira y Opal piensan en su padre. El ojo les muestra que Cayos esta bien al lado de Ranak, bromean y convenzan como si fueran amigos.

Death piensa en la recamara principal de Galius, que efectivamente esta rodeado de feroces y peligrosos guardias. Se calma al ver que son pocos.

El resto del día lo emplean para ver que numero de guardias toman lugar por hora, posibles lugares que podrían utilizar para la liberación de los esclavos y de que forma entra sin ser atacados.

.

.

.

.

En las mazmorras Dark Star y Soul tratan de elaborar una nueva estrategia para convencer a los demás prisioneros, por fortuna cuentan con el apoyo de Ranak y Cayos; pero saben que necesitaran más de dos hombres para que el motín sea efectivo tanto Soul como Dark Star siente que alguien los observa pero por alguna razón no se sienten nerviosos al contrario se sienten reconfortados.

Soul siente que Maka lo mira con sus dulces ojos esmeralda, de forma tierna como cuando cuido de él en el hospital después de su primer encuentro con crona.

Dark Star siente que su hermosa esposa lo ve con amor y dulzura. Como cuando ambos se vieron por primera vez.

_Era una tarde hermosa y naranja en el palacio del emperador él y los mejores miembros del clan estaban arrodillados frente al emperador que estaba acompañado de su hija y claro la servidumbre que secretamente son sus guardaespaldas personales entre ellos estaba Rika que vestía un hermoso kimono de seda color azul cielo con hermosas flores rojas que lo adornan, como una flor real adorna su hermoso cabello violeta sus ojos se encuentran y sienten una corriente eléctrica tocarlos en ese mismo instante. Como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro._

En la celda de Cayos y Ranak el centurión retirado siente paz y alegría. Como que sus dos ángeles estuviesen a su lado. Ranak se percata de ello.

-Amigo ¿Por qué que esa sonrisa?-Pregunta sorprendido el vikingo.

-Siento una paz infinita y una gran felicidad, como si mis dos hijas estuviesen conmigo ¿has sentido algo así amigo mío?-Pregunta con una sonrisa cómplice Cayos.

-Todo el tiempo amigo, a cada momento es el anhelo de volver a mi hogar lo que me mantiene con vida y me da ganas de seguir viviendo por ello se que lucho aquí, la esperanza de retornar a mi hogar como un héroe me da fuerza.- Confiesa Ranak melancólico e inspirado.

Al momento de salir a entrenar Soul, Dark Star y Ranak logran convecer a algunos esclavos, por desgracia Cayos no tiene la misma suerte por el hecho de ser romano lo único que obtiene es el rechazo de parte de todos.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto a Maka y su grupo ya con el nuevo conocimiento que tienen de la arena gracias a Sebek. Lograron idear una estrategia que los ayudara a liberar a quienes aman. Todos rezan a sus distintos dioses. Celes le reza a atenea, Lira y Opal a Jupiter, Death a su padre, Maka para guardar las apariencias reza junto con Sebek a la gran diosa, Rika a sus kami-sama. Para tener suerte en la arriesgada Azaña de mañana y ninguno de ellos quiere morir.

**Continuara.**

**Agradecimiento a:**

**Karly44 y yappy Miku Miku Sanabria Holanda yumary-chan 27 d34th angel m4k3nshi Ailen niixuiix yaoi girl hikari-chan kuroneko-evans yaoi girl hikari-chan**


End file.
